


【Posey/Lincecum】Halloween With a Vampire

by chingching27



Category: Baseball RPF, MLB - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>開設「異生物客棧」的小波在萬聖節時撿到一隻快餓死的吸血鬼</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 去年就說要寫但是到今年才搞出來的萬聖節賀文【。  
> 吸血鬼屬性的設定如果有基本是胡搞的，而且也不太重要  
> 但是要是在屬性設定上出現《暮光之城》的影子也別驚訝就是了  
> 畢竟那是我唯一喜愛的吸血鬼小說，咳【。

Buster Posey始終沒有搞明白萬聖節的起源說哪一個才是真的，但無論怎樣這終究是個狂歡的節日，尤其對於小孩子們而言。

 

Lee和Addison從半個月前就開始不停提醒Buster關於萬聖節的裝扮：

「爹地，要買南瓜喔！」Addison說。

『我今年想要扮成有翅膀的吸血鬼。』Lee每年的造型設計都讓Buster摸不著頭緒。

「吸血鬼才沒有翅膀！」Addison立刻糾正他。

『我的就要有啊！！』Lee也相當堅持自己的創意。

「Hunter叔叔會笑你的！那才不是真正的吸血鬼！」Addison反駁。

『就要有翅膀！！！！！』Lee大叫，Buster趕在兄妹倆動手打起來前制止了他們的爭吵，答應了Lee吸血鬼要有翅膀的要求，同時也承諾讓Addison跟哥哥一樣扮吸血鬼但是去掉那雙「吸血鬼才沒有」的翅膀。

 

遇到Timmy是在Buster帶著Lee和Addison以及兩大籃滿滿的糖果走回家的路上，他們家是在社區的最深處，周圍並沒有其他房屋，因此看到一名穿著一身黑衣還拉起了帽兜的男子坐在距離他家最近的那一道圍欄上時，Buster立刻提高了警覺。

「先生？你迷路了？需要幫忙嗎？」Buster出聲詢問，然而男子抬起頭時，Buster一看到他蒼白的雙頰、黯黑的下眼眶和豔紅的雙眼，立刻就明白了。

 

從某個定義上來說，這是「客人上門了」。

 

『爹地，這次又是吸血鬼耶！』四歲的Lee已經在家裏見過好多種非純人類異生物，早已練出一身處變不驚的功力，膽子和哥哥一樣大的Addison甚至饒有興味的打量起這位新客人：「他長得比Hunter叔叔矮，也比較瘦喔。」

『Posey家的異生物客棧？』黑衣男子開口詢問，低沉的嗓音格外虛弱。

「是，來住宿的？有背債嗎？有仇家嗎？打算住多久？」Buster熟練的拋出問題，一手從口袋裡掏出鑰匙開門。

『沒背債沒仇家，住多久....你們收費嗎？有限定時日嗎？』男子跟在Buster身後進了屋。

「沒限定時日，有空位就可以住；不收費，但是必須遵守我家的規矩。」Buster隨手向牆上揮了揮，男子順著他的手勢看過去，只見牆上貼著一張大大的海報：

 

【Posey家的異生物客棧】  
供食供宿，不限時日，先到先得。  
禁止對以Posey家客棧為中心的方圓10公里內任何生物及非生物造成永久或暫時、內在或外在的損害。  
違反者，後果自負。

 

『如果違反了會怎樣？』男子好奇地問。

「我們必須暫停營業，時間長短視情況而定。據我所知，我家現在是美國境內唯一一家營業中的異生物客棧，還供食又供宿，害得我停業的話，曾經在我家住過和即將有需要的旅客們會怎麼對付你呢？可以稍微想想。」雖已是兩個孩子的父親，但Buster娃娃臉上的笑容依然稚氣未脫，和他正在敘述的內容中隱含的殺氣一點也不搭：「至於在那之前我會怎麼對付破壞條款的人，你不會想知道。」

男子嚥了嚥口水，乖巧的點了點頭。

 

「自我介紹一下吧？」Buster讓Lee和Addison去換下衣服，自己則將男子帶到飯廳，熟練的從冰庫調出一瓶已經不知道餓了多少天的男子現在肯定相當需要的「飲品」。

『我叫Timmy，如你所見，是一隻已經餓到虛脫的吸血鬼。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和Buster見過的所有吸血鬼都不一樣的Timmy，  
> 在Buster家住了下來。

「為什麼你會餓成這樣？你從哪裡來的？」Buster好奇地問。

『從西雅圖。』Timmy又喝了一大口，滿足的回答：『為什麼啊？當然是因為很久沒進食啦！一來人血來源不易，攻擊落單的人類越來越困難了，而且我覺得人類越來越臭了真的好奇怪，我現在寧願喝野豬血也不想靠近人類。』Timmy彷彿是回憶起上一次「進食」的經驗，眉頭皺了起來：『我想不起來上次喝人血是什麼時候了。喝動物血是餓不著啦，但就是，沒有飽足感啊。』

「嗯哼。」Buster換了個姿勢，左手撐著下巴看著Timmy一口氣將剩餘的血漿喝得精光：「還要再來一杯嗎？」

『咦？可以嗎？』Timmy驚喜的睜大了眼睛。

「我們家所謂的供食宿，就是供到讓客人吃飽睡足為止。」Buster對他笑了笑，轉身從冰庫又拿出一瓶。

 

Buster坐在旁邊看Timmy喝得津津有味的樣子，發現他愉悅時眼睛是一道彎彎的弧線，看起來意外的溫柔甜蜜。開這間客棧算算也10年了，Buster看過了形形色色的異生物，吸血鬼雖然身材偏瘦，但通常相當結實強悍，從來沒有見過像Timmy這樣體型偏嬌小，表情又總是一臉茫然的吸血鬼。

 

『我可不可以在這裡一直住下去？』Timmy突然出聲，把Buster從神遊叫了回來。

「啊？」Buster一時沒有反應過來。

『反正我也沒處可去，到處流浪久了也是挺無聊的。』Timmy聳聳肩，一臉期待的望著Buster：『你說不限時間的。我幫你做家務抵食宿費怎麼樣？這樣你也不虧啊！雖然我是沒做過啦你可能要教我....還有，呃，也可以幫你帶小孩？』說到最後一句時，不知為何，Timmy的臉上出現了些許不確定。

「如果你願意的話也好啊。」Buster無可無不可的說。雖然他的客棧一直標榜不限時間可無限停留，但是異生物多早就習慣獨來獨往的生活，從來只是過客，不會成為居民。

 

Buster原先也以為Timmy最多不會待超過一個月，沒想到冬去春來，一轉眼Timmy已經住上了半年。

 

一開始Timmy就如他自己所說的，什麼也不會。烤個馬鈴薯烤成黑炭，煮鍋湯差點把廚房燒了，拖地不知道要擰乾拖把讓家裏滑得像是溜冰場....諸如此類的錯誤不勝枚舉，不過對Buster而言，這些都只是Timmy從零開始，學習路上必經的過程而已，懂了以後其實也沒什麼難的。最大的困難還是照顧Posey家這對活潑頑皮的雙胞胎。

 

4歲的小孩是小惡魔，4歲的雙胞胎就是惡魔的平方。Lee和Addison精力旺盛、膽子奇大，鬼點子多又默契十足，帶一個人已經很累，同時帶兩個簡直是夢魘。Buster身為他們的父親，已經摸索出一套如何把他們治得服服貼貼的方法，平時他也不會讓Timmy獨自一人對付這兩個小鬼。

 

Timmy在Posey家住滿兩個月的那天，是Buster第一次讓雙胞胎單獨和Timmy相處。Buster清楚的記得，他辦完事回到家後打開門那瞬間所看到的畫面。

電視上的卡通還沒播到最後，大人和小孩卻都已經睡著了。Lee趴在Timmy的大腿上，口水在Timmy的長褲上印出一攤痕跡；Timmy歪頭靠著沙發背，長長的睫毛在他閉起的眼底下形成一小片陰影，Addison被他摟在懷中，同樣好夢正甜。

 

Buster輕手輕腳的闔上大門，背倚著牆靜靜欣賞眼前這幅景象。

他幾乎想不起來，上一次被這種溫馨的場景所感動是什麼時候。一個人帶兩個小孩、打理客棧同時還要兼顧工作，並不是一件容易的事。Buster已經習慣塞滿他睜眼後就寢前每一分每一秒的忙碌，沒有一點多餘的時間來想念這種柔情。

 

讓心暖到緊緊揪起的柔情。

 

Buster走到Timmy面前，輕輕撥開他耳邊落下的髮絲，注視著他沉睡的神情，難以對自己解釋他為何很想彎腰在Timmy頰上悄悄一吻。

如同他對Timmy的第一印象，這隻吸血鬼，真的很與眾不同。


	3. Chapter 3

「保母」當了一段時間，Timmy逐漸掌握了制服兩個小鬼的方法，Lee和Addison自然也和Timmy關係越來越親近，Buster漸漸能放心讓雙胞胎單獨和Timmy相處。

 

對於Buster的放心，Timmy心中一直有個疑問，某天中午，他在陪雙胞胎午餐時，終於忍不住開口說：『你們爹地好像很放心我照顧你們喔？』

「因為Timmy很好呀。」Addison塞了滿嘴食物，口齒不清的說，完全不懂Timmy的問題。

「你現在烤的馬鈴薯都不會焦了。」Lee補充。

 

明顯答案不會是這個。

Timmy換了個方式問：『我的意思是，我是吸血鬼啊！Buster不擔心我把你們吃掉嗎？』Buster自身是很有能力，但是如果一個飢不擇食的吸血鬼對兩個小孩下手，之後就算追殺他到天涯海角，也彌補不了喪子之痛吧？以Buster縝密謹慎的個性來看，極不像他會做的事。

「不行喔，你沒辦法吃我們。」Lee說得很肯定。

『為什麼？』

「因為爺爺的爺爺的爺爺的爺爺的爺爺的爺爺....，」Addison扳著手指數自己說了多少個爺爺：「....的爺爺，有保護我們啊！」

「對呀！如果有壞的吸血鬼想吃我們，或是狼人想咬我們，沒有辦法。好像會死掉？」Lee不確定的轉頭看Addison。

「好像只是沒辦法動吧，我也不知道。」Addison用一種講鬼故事一般的驚悚口氣對Timmy說：「有一次有一個狼人好像想偷咬我們，突然他就越縮越小，小得像我手上這叉子一樣那麼小喔！然後就被爹地丟出去了。」

「『我早就警告過你了。』」Lee模仿了Buster的語氣，Addison在一旁咯咯的笑了起來，差點撞撒了手邊的柳橙汁。

 

從Lee和Addison的話語中，Timmy拼湊出了一個大概。之前Buster曾在閒聊時告訴他，異生物客棧是他們家祖傳的「事業」，只是已經很久沒有子孫願意經營，當時Timmy還以為是因為這項產業要接觸太多危險性相當高的族群，但是從雙胞胎的意思看來，Posey家能經營異生物客棧，是有自己獨特的優勢，就存在血液之中。

Timmy不知道那到底是什麼，可那卻已經保護了Posey家族一代又一代的子孫。

 

對自己成為吸血鬼的事情毫無記憶，有印象以來就是一隻孤單的吸血鬼，讓Timmy對於這種即使已離去好幾個世紀，依然緊密纏繞的血緣關係，產生了一種淡淡的羨慕。

 

午餐即將結束，Timmy正在收拾餐盤，同時喝止Lee偷偷把胡蘿蔔倒進廚餘桶的行為時，門鈴響了，Buster在門外大喊：「Timmy，可以出來幫我嗎？」

Lee跑過去開了門，Buster懷中抱了一個紙箱，身後的卡車上還有幾大包購物袋。他今天到城裏添購了一些家中需要的用品，包括了夏天所需的薄棉被，還有小型家電。Timmy拉上帽兜，戴上口罩和墨鏡，將整個人包覆得嚴嚴實實的，才踏出了家門。

 

意外發生在所有東西都搬得差不多時，Lee看見了門外一閃而過的小動物，興奮得大叫「貓咪！」，隨即跑了出去。Timmy不知道Lee怎麼能跑得這麼快，他還來不及阻止，Lee已經衝到了大馬路上，緊接著是讓屋內所有人都心跳停止的尖銳喇叭聲。

 

Timmy是第一個衝出去的，丟下手中的東西後Buster緊跟在後，卻只來得及看見Timmy撲過去抱住Lee，驚險的從煞不住的大卡車前滾過。

Buster狂奔過了馬路，在Timmy和Lee身前蹲下身，著急的問：「Lee？你有受傷嗎？？Timmy？你還好嗎？？」

受到驚嚇的Lee大哭不止，緊緊把Lee抱在懷中的Timmy狀況也相當糟糕。

 

『Buster.....好痛.....』Timmy的聲音幾乎是從牙縫裏擠出來的：『好痛.....好燙.....』

「你哪裏痛？你哪裏受傷？」Buster把Lee從Timmy身上抱過來，再空出另一隻手查看Timmy的情況。

 

和地面的撞擊翻滾讓Timmy的墨鏡摔落在一旁，帽兜也掉了下來，Timmy露出了大片蒼白的肌膚，在陽光的直接照射下，浮出一大塊又一大塊紅色的灼燒痕跡。

 

Buster錯愕不已。經營異生物客棧這些年，打過交道的吸血鬼不以百計也以幾十計，沒有哪個吸血鬼不是大大方方走在陽光下，帽子和墨鏡對他們來說與其是保護更像是裝飾，Buster還以為「吸血鬼不能見光」早已經成為傳說中的故事。

然而Timmy卻是這傳說還存在世上的證明？


	4. Chapter 4

Buster立刻替Timmy拉起帽兜遮住陽光，脫下自己的外套讓Timmy裹住臉，接著把Lee從Timmy懷中抱出來，溫聲安撫好Lee的驚嚇，確認小男孩沒有受傷後，單手抱起他，另一隻手則攙扶著Timmy。

除了臉上的灼傷以外，Timmy身上還有多處因為撞擊而產生的皮肉傷以及瘀青。進到屋子後，知道自己闖了禍的Lee和擔心哥哥與Timmy的Addison都非常安靜乖巧的坐在沙發上，看著Buster替Timmy處理傷口。

 

皮肉傷與瘀青Buster都駕輕就熟，但是最大的困難還是Timmy臉上的灼傷。Buster皺著眉不知該如何處理，反而是Timmy雖然痛得頻頻吸氣，卻用一派輕鬆的語氣安慰Buster：『其實它過幾天就會好了啦，這次只是小面積的燙傷，接觸陽光的時間也不長，雖然現在很痛，但應該沒什麼大礙我想。』

「你之前也常常被陽光燙傷嗎？」Buster問。

『小時候....呃，就是我剛變成吸血鬼的時候，因為不知道陽光會對我造成這麼大的影響，所以傷過非常重的一次。』Timmy苦笑著說：『那時我住在北方一個聚集了四個吸血鬼的小鎮，他們對剛成為吸血鬼的我還滿照顧，教我很多事情，但是他們對我居然會怕陽光這事感到很震驚。據他們所知，本來就是有些吸血鬼怕，大多不怕，現在還會怕陽光的吸血鬼更是很少了，沒想到我居然能這麼幸運的成為其中之一。』

將Buster為他準備來緩解灼痛的冰敷袋換了個位置，Timmy繼續說：『大概也就是因為這樣，所以我後來就越來越難融入吸血鬼的族群了，畢竟大家都能在白天時光明正大的到處走，只有我基本上只能夜晚行動。別人不能理解，我也不想搭理他們，總之就是越來越孤僻，離開了那個小鎮之後也是一個人到處流浪，直到我找到你的客棧。』

 

抬起頭對Buster露出一個小小的笑容，Timmy真誠的說：『我真的很喜歡住在這裡，和兩個小孩相處也很開心，現在也比較會做家事了，有時候晚上還可以跟你們一起出去玩。雖然這樣說好像挺奇怪的....』Timmy眨了眨眼，視線移到一旁的Lee身上：『Buster，你家讓我很有家的感覺。』

「你也讓我有家的感覺。」Buster脫口而出的這句話讓他自己也嚇了一跳，更別說是Timmy了。Timmy的視線回到Buster臉上，察覺到Buster雖然有些窘迫但是沒有想要收回前一句話的意思時，他睜大了眼睛，眼神中有些困惑有些驚喜。

 

輕輕碰觸Timmy總是冰冰冷冷的手，Buster的手掌蓋著Timmy的手背，注視著Timmy的眼睛，低聲卻認真的說：「如果你喜歡，那就一直住下來，成為我家的一份子？Lee和Addison也會很開心的。留下來跟我在一起好不好？Timmy....我喜歡你每天陪我打理兩個小鬼，喜歡你認真研究每種家電的使用方法，喜歡你使用食譜比我還駕輕就熟，喜歡看你有時候等我回家等到在沙發上睡著....我喜歡你在這裡。」

意識到Buster這番話近乎表白的意味讓Timmy感覺灼傷的地方又加倍的發燙：『可是我是吸血鬼耶.....』

「那又怎樣嗎？你是Timmy就好了啊。」Buster靠近他，用只有他們兩個人聽見的音量說：「是我喜歡的Timmy啊。」

 

抿起嘴努力掩飾笑意，Timmy輕輕點了點頭。

 

流浪的終點總在意想不到的彼端。我獨自走過千山萬水的孤單，原來是為了遇見你早已準備好的溫暖。


End file.
